Hermione in Love
by Hermione Granger
Summary: H/HR Flames welcome


Hermione in Love  
  
It was Friday, September 1,2000 and Hermione Granger was on her way to platform 9 3/4 so that   
she could go to her school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. When she got there, she found her   
friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. But, she had a different feeling about Harry today, and she just   
couldn't put her finger on what it was. She felt queasy whenever she looked at him and whenever she   
thought about him she felt her cheeks turning a bright crimson red. She always knew she had a slight crush   
on him but she never thought it would get this serious.   
She was sitting there gawking at Harry when, Ron said, "Hullo, Hermione, wake up" "What, Oh I   
was daydreaming" "Whatever, " he said absentmindedly. "Hermione snap out of it," she said to herself. To   
keep out of harm's way, she avoided looking at Harry for the rest of the trip.   
When they came to the gigantic castle known as Hogwarts, Hermione and her friends prepared to   
watch the apprehensive looking first years. Then Ron kept staring at something. Hermione finally asked,   
"Ron, what's that you're staring at?" "Only the best looking girl in the whole entire universe," he replied.   
"What, where is she?" Harry and Hermione questioned. "Right over there," He said. " Oh, Ron she's not   
that pretty. There are girls prettier than her, you know," he said. Hermione couldn't help thinking that he   
had passed a look her way.  
Then Albus Dumbeldore said a few words and then finally got to the new girl. He said, "Today,   
we have a new student from America. Her name is Fay O'Leary. She will be sorted right now. Fay placed   
the sorting hat atop her head gracefully. The hat started to say Ravenclaw but instead after a moment's time   
it yelled "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table exploded with the sounds of happiness, from the boys at least.  
When everyone got back to the common rooms, everyone awaited a chance to shake Fay's hand  
Ron' s face went as red as his hair when she shook his hand and said that it was a pleasure to meet him.  
Hermione and Fay exchanged smiles and said their greetings. When Fay got to Harry, she looked like she   
was about to faint but instead she said, "Oh my goodness, is this THE Harry Potter?" "Um, Yeah," Harry   
said nervously, looking at his shoes in abashment.  
Soon, just about everyone had gone to bed except Hermione and Fay. Fay looked around to see if   
anyone was up, then said to Hermione, " Harry Potter, what a hottie, eh." " A WHAT?" Hermione asked.   
" Oh, right, you guys are British sorry, hottie means that he's um, handsome, but you know, like in a casual   
way," she explained. " Uh, I guess," she said, hoping she wasn't blushing. " Oh right, you've got a best   
friend thing going on, I totally understand, I won't talk about him like that to you anymore," Fay said. "Ok,   
I'd better get to bed now, Fay," Hermione said. "Ok, bye" she said   
In the morning, they had double potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration, and Charms. It is going to   
be a long day, Hermione thought to herself. In Potions, Snape took 25 points from Gryffindor, 15 for   
Neville Longbottom putting the dragon scales in before the spider legs, and 10 for Hermione's potion being   
too perfect. Transfiguration went marvelous and Hermione regained 15 points by turning a book into a   
small desk, and back again, very advanced transfiguration. Charms also went exemplary. Hermione learned   
a charm to make non-living creatures come to life.  
That night, Fay took Hermione aside to an empty classroom and said, "Hermione, I am so sorry I   
told you that I liked Harry last night. He is so not my type. I mean he's so smart and I'm well, not really as   
smart as him. But, I think that you two would be a lovely couple." "I don't think so," said Hermione,   
blushing. "Oh, come on, it's totally obvious you two are made for each other, oh, I forgot to tell you, Ron   
and I are going out." "What? You and Ron are, a couple?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Well, yes, I mean   
he's nice and well we have a lot of things in common," she said. "Ok, well that's great. But I'm getting   
sleepy, I think I'll go to bed, now, ok?" She asked, yawning. "Ok," she said.  
The next day things got really out of hand. Hermione couldn't control her passion for Harry any   
longer. She wanted to just tell it to him right off. Of course she couldn't though, because if she told Harry   
and he didn't feel the same way about her, then it might destroy their friendship forever. Ron,   
unfortunately, had noticed that Hermione wasn't all there and asked her what was wrong. "Oh I can't tell   
you I'm sorry but it's really very personal," she explained. "You like Harry," he said simply and in a   
hushed voice. "WHAT! How in the world did you know? She asked, everyone staring. " Hermione, keep it   
down. Do you want everybody to know? Come on, let's go somewhere private," he hissed in a whisper.   
With that, he dragged her in to an empty classroom."   
Now, we can talk," he said "Explain how you know," she said in a slightly stern voice. " Well, one   
day I saw this little book on the floor, I didn't know what it was. So I...I turned to a page and... and   
I...I...I read it. And...it... it turned out to be... your... your...diary," he said, stuttering. "WHAT!"   
Hermione exclaimed, "YOU READ MY DIARY!" "Hermione, calm down, it's alright, I only read one   
page," he said calmly." Okay, I trust you but you have to promise you'll never do it again," she said. "I   
promise," he said truthfully. "And that you'll never tell Harry," she said. "Right," he said " Okay, let's get   
back to the common room," she said. "Right o," he said  
**************************************************************************************  
. The next day, Hermione went to Lavender Brown for help. " Lavender, you've just got to help me.   
You see, well I like Harry, and well I was hoping you could make him like me. And, for once, I'm fresh out   
of ideas and you know, you're an expert at boys, so could you help me please, pretty please?" Hermione   
asked "Sure I'll be pleased to help you I think that you need a plan, a plan to get Harry away from that   
awful Cho Chang. Okay, I just happen to know that Cho's two-timing Harry for some other Ravenclaw   
guy, so, all we have to do is enchant a mirror with that spell where you can see whatever someone's doing,   
you know the one right?" said Lavender with a sly smile. "Yes the Cridikidus charm, all you have to do is   
say, Enchantrum..." Hermione started. "Hermione, we don't need all the details right now. Okay anyway   
we'll catch Harry's attention when we find Cho Chang with that other boy, we'll start talking in loud voices   
saying things like, ' Wow look at this awesome enchanted mirror, look at what Cho Chang's up to. Isn't   
that horrible, oh my gosh she's cheating on Harry.' Don't you think that'll catch Harry's attention?" she   
asked, delighted. "Yeah, what'll happen next?" she asked. "Well he'll brake up with her and he'll ask you,   
of course." She said.  
"Uh oh," Hermione said. "What?" Lavender asked. "Well, I look horrible and I have nothing to   
wear to the Hogwart's ball. (Hogwarts had a ball each year at the beginning of the year for 5-7 years.) So   
he might just ask someone else, as handsome as he is, who would refuse?" Hermione asked with a frown.   
"Now that's where I can really help. I have this awesome ball gown that doesn't fit me anymore, but since   
you're as skinny as a pixie, It'll fit you perfectly. And I can give you a makeover, my expertise," she said.   
"Thanks, you just saved my hide," said Hermione.  
Soon, their plan went to work. Hermione bought a large hand mirror and enchanted it with the   
Cridikidus charm. The next day, Hermione commanded the mirror to show her what was going on in the   
Ravenclaw common room, then she called Lavender over. "Let's see, who do we know in Ravenclaw?"   
Hermione asked in a very loud voice. "How about Cho Chang?" suggested Lavender, also in a loud voice.   
"Okay, mirror, show me what Cho Chang of Ravenclaw is doing," Hermione said loudly. The mirror   
showed Cho and another boy kissing. "Ew, gross, I can't believe Cho would cheat on a guy like Harry   
Potter," Lavender said even louder than before. Harry came marching over. "No I can't believe it!" Harry   
said, angrily breaking the mirror. "Harry it'll be okay," Hermione said, placing a comforting arm around   
him. "Yeah, I was going to break up with her tomorrow anyway," Harry said, cheering up. "Why?" said   
Hermione removing her arm from his shoulder. "She was being mean to me ," he said. "Oh," Hermione   
said gently. "Hermione, since I'm not going with Cho to the ball tomorrow, would you be my date?" Harry   
asked, blushing. "Sure," Hermione said, turning a bright bright scarlet. Lavender gave Hermione a thumbs   
up.  
The next day at 4:00 p.m., Hermione met Lavender in the bathroom. Lavender cut 1/2 an inch of   
hair off so that it would be even, then put a beautiful tiara with real diamond crystals in. She also made her   
hair twice as shiny as it used to be. Then she put white eyeshadow, natural colored lipgloss , and some light   
blush on her face. Hermione then saw the dress she would wear. It was a long skinny lavendar dress that   
touched the floor and flared out. She was taken aback because it looked so beautiful and she didn't want to   
ruin it. Then Lavender said, " Hermione didn't you hear what I said earlier? It doesn't fit me anymore, so I   
don't really care. In fact, It's yours I'm giving it to you," Lavender said. Lavender finally coaxed her into   
taking it by saying that if it made her feel better she could pay a knut for it. So, Hermione finally wore her   
new dress.  
When Hermione finally came out, Harry said,blushing, "Hermione you look marvelous."   
"Thanks," Hermione said, turning as red as Ron's hair. So, Harry and Hermione went down the steps,arm   
in arm, only to find, an angry Cho Chang.   
"What's she doing here, I'm your date, Harry,"Cho said ferociously. "Cho, may I speak to Harry   
alone for a moment,please," Hermione said, forcing a smile. "Alright, but only for two minutes, I'm timing   
you," she said coldly. They went to an empty corridor. "Harry, you didn't tell her?" Hermione asked. "No,   
I didn't have time," he said. "Well you'd better, now," Hermione said. "Okay, I'll go tell her," he said.  
When, they got back, Harry told her the whole story, the whole time, Cho was looking as though   
she might murder Hermione. When Harry got finished, Cho slapped Hermione with all her might and ran   
off. Harry asked "Oh Hermione are you all right, I'm so sorry," he apoligized. "Yes, I'm fine," Hermione   
replied. "I'll go tell Dumbledore," he said. "Oh, Harry, please don't, she has the right to be mad at me, after   
all, it was me who revealed her secret, besides she'll hate us both if you do," Hermione said. "Okay, but   
only because you don't want me to," he declared. "Harry, we've spent all this time on Cho, let's dance   
now," Hermione said. "Alright," he said sweetly.  
So, they danced the night away, Hermione looking longingly at him the whole time. She felt like   
she was flying, maybe she was, she didn't care, though. She was so happy, looking into Harry's deep   
beautiful green eyes, chatting with him about stupid things like Ginny and Seamus going out, being so   
close to him, this could've been the happiest day of her life. Soon the last song was on, it was a slow one.   
She had never been this close to kissing anyone, but she couldn't kiss him of course.  
Hermione went to her classes, then did nothing but study the whole rest of the day. It was only 2   
weeks until her BIG Arithmacy test . I should've been studying 2 weeks ago, Hermione thought to herself   
as she read three chapters out of her Arithmacy book. Oh well, she thought no one else is studying yet so   
I'll still get the highest score.   
Suddenly, Hermione heard a tap at the window, it was Harry's snowy female owl, Hedwig, and   
her own snowy male owl, Orion (Her cat, Crookshanks was still alive but he couldn't deliver mail so she   
got an owl.)looking excited. Hermione read her note which said,   
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Hedwig has 2 eggs that are hatching.  
Orion is their father.  
Come and see,  
Harry  
  
  
When she got their they were nearly out, they were actually quite ugly, but they got cuter. They were both   
snowy like their mother and father. The next day, they notified Professer McGonagall, she said to let their   
mother teach them everything and that Hedwig shouldn't send mail for a while so that she could care for   
the owlets.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
